


Shut Up and Cry

by Pandora_Homeros



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Homeros/pseuds/Pandora_Homeros
Summary: Janus locks himself in the bathroom to hide.This is just a little drabble I wrote while actually locked in the bathroom. This is non-sexual, and the first little fic I've written. I don't know if I'll write more or not, but eh. Hope you enjoy it.
Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Shut Up and Cry

He was scared. He was little and he was so so scared. Big Janus could have handled this, big Janus was tough, he wouldn’t be hiding in the bathroom, no way. He’d stand up to those meanies.

Little Jan wasn’t big though, he couldn’t do anything but lock the bathroom door while they screamed outside about something he couldn’t begin to understand if he cared enough to try.

The little sat on the floor with his back pressed against a wall while facing the door. He held his hands over his ears in a poor attempt to drown out the noise and could not help flinching whenever the people outside raised their voices louder and louder.

He was back home again, ma and father were arguing about what to do with him because he did something wrong again. There were so many rules, how could they possibly expect him to keep up? Still, he was willing to try, just tell him what he did wrong and he’d do better next time! Promise!

Oh no, he was crying...ma and father would really hurt him now. Wasn’t supposed to cry, big boys, don’t cry! Didn’t have anything to cry about. He had food, a bed, and even toys, so he had to stop crying.

Janus furiously rubbed at his eyes as he tried to breathe so he could calm down because if he didn’t calm down his parents would hurt him again. He didn’t like the switch or the belt, or the spoon. Hated them, cause they hurt!

With each passing second, he couldn’t stop crying Janus’ panic rose, until he was almost hyperventilating.

“Calm down, calm down please, you ok. Breathe, you ok.” The words didn’t work, so Janus held a hand over his mouth while silently praying his parents wouldn’t find him.

Eventually, the voices subdued and all was quiet except for the little’s occasional sob which rang through the small bathroom despite his best efforts to keep quiet.

Everything would be ok, the bathroom was safe, it had a lock so they couldn’t get in and his parents didn’t care enough to check on him. That’s what he kept telling himself though…

A loud knock on the door made him jump and squeak, “What’s taking so long, I gotta go, man!” Someone he didn’t recognize yelled, causing the little to shrink back in fear.

Quiet, he had to be quiet. If he didn’t say anything, they couldn’t get mad at him, right? There wasn’t a way for him to say the wrong thing.

“...Dude, you ok in there?”

Janus held his breath.

“Jesus, fine, I’ll use the upstairs one.”

The little stayed in the bathroom for a while longer until he deemed it silent enough. Then promptly cracked the door open ever so slowly, checking both ends of the hallway before completely stepping out of the bathroom.

Everything was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was clear Janus' parents weren't actually there.
> 
> Join my discord server if you want!  
> https://discord.gg/Vrc4XTn


End file.
